Conference calls allow multiple participants to communicate simultaneously from multiple remote locations. The number of participants on a conference call can range from three into the hundreds. Conferencing solutions may be arranged in such a way that participants on the conference call connect to a service, which combines their audio and/or video and routes it back to the participants.